


Hong SuYeong - Little Pond

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [12]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong SuYeong has resigned himself to being stuck in the little pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hong SuYeong - Little Pond

#  [Hong SuYeong](http://phnx.dreamwidth.org/12285.html?thread=9213#cmt9213)

If you can’t make it to the top, then why bother trying? He’s already a better than average player, so he can probably make a living beating old, ugly Japanese men who are still pathetic enough to think that they can rise above their meagre talents.

Actually, the thought of being a big fish in a small pond is so overwhelmingly claustrophobic that his mood switches between depressed resignation and overwhelming fury, which leaves a metallic taste in his mouth. This is his lot in life, how can one fight fate? He doesn’t have the necessary genius to rise above.

Then he meets someone. Someone who is _laughably_ his inferior. Someone who lacks any form of magical genius intuition to call out each moment perfectly. A person who hasn't dedicated his life to training; so every hand, every move is engraved inside their soul. 

Someone who manages to rise above and improve during a game itself.


End file.
